Prior practices involving the use of radioactive seeds for medical treatment have involved the use of unsafe methods for movement of radioactive seeds from storage and for loading of radioactive seeds using forceps and exposing the hands of individuals to radiation. These prior practices do not provide a safe, reliable and accurate means of handling and loading radioactive seeds into implant needles nor do they allow a verification of the loaded contents.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a safe and accurate method and apparatus for handling and loading radioactive seeds into implant needles and at the same time provide a means of verifying the number and arrangement of radioactive seeds and spacers that are in the implant needle.